starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Boba Fett
|genero = Masculino |altura = 1.83 metros |pelo = Negro |ojos = Marrón |piel = Morena |ciber = |era = |afiliacion = *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Sindicato de Boba Fett *Cártel Hutt *Imperio Galáctico }} Boba Fett fue un cazarrecompensas humano, y el clon del infame cazarrecompensas Jango Fett. Boba fue creado por los clonadores de Kamino y era físicamente idéntico a los soldados clon creados para el Gran Ejército de la República, aunque Boba fue inalterado y no creció aceleradamente como los demás clones. Criado como el hijo de Jango, Boba aprendió las habilidades de combate necesarias para algún día convertirse en cazarrecompensas por derecho propio. Jango fue asesinado durante la Batalla de Geonosis, que marcó el inicio de las Guerras Clon entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. El joven Boba juró vengarse del Maestro Jedi Mace Windu, que había matado a Jango, y se unió a un grupo de cazarrecompensas entre los que se encontraban Aurra Sing y Bossk. Su complot para matar a Windu fracasó, y Boba se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos en sus ansias por asesinar al Maestro Jedi - pero juró nunca perdonar a Windu. Tras un breve tiempo en prisión, Boba formó un equipo de cazarrecompensas y emprendió diversas misiones. Tras el alzamiento del Imperio Galáctico, Boba se ganó la reputación de ser uno de los cazarrecompensas más mortíferos de la Galaxia. Su distintiva armadura mandaloriana ayudó a mantener vivas a lo largo de la Galaxia historias acerca de los mandalorianos, a pesar de que el planeta Mandalore había sido subyugado por el Imperio. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Boba trabajaba para Jabba el Hutt. Poco después de la Batalla de Hoth, Boba y otros cazarrecompensas fueron reclamados por Darth Vader, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith, para localizar a Han Solo y el Halcón Milenario, y así usarlos para atraer a Luke Skywalker a una trampa. Boba cumplió el mandato de Vader, y después se llevó a Solo congelado en carbonita a Tatooine, para recibir la recompensa que Jabba ofrecía por su captura. Después de que los amigos de Solo en la Alianza Para Restaurar la República organizasen un rescate en Tatooine, se produjo una batalla en el Gran Pozo de Carkoon. Boba luchó contra los rescatadores rebeldes, y fue empujado por accidente por Solo hacia el interior de un sarlacc. Biografía Creación y vida temprana thumb|El joven Boba Fett en Kamino.|200x200px Tras la Invasión de Naboo, un ejército de clones fue encargado en secreto en Kamino por el Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas, quien creía que sería necesario para proteger a la República Galáctica. El ejército sin embargo, formaba parte de un complot Sith para derrocar a la República y destruir a la Orden Jedi. Antes de su proceso de creación, el cazarrecompensas Jango Fett fue reclutado por el Lord Sith Darth Tyrannus. Jango debía ser el modelo genético para el ejército clon. Jango aceptó ser el modelo de los soldados clon a cambio de un pago significativo, así como de otra petición: la creación de un clon que no hubiera sido modificado genéticamente para alterar su comportamiento o su tiempo de crecimiento. Los científicos kaminoanos crearon a ese clon, a quien Jango crió como su hijo y al que llamó Boba Fett. Cuando era niño, Boba fue criado en Kamino por su padre, quien enseñó a Boba muchas de las habilidades que había aprendido como cazarrecompensas. Boba aprendió habilidades de combate y supervivencia, y dominó el uso del bláster. También aprendió como operar los sistemas de armamento de la nave de su padre, la Esclavo I, y se familiarizó con los miembros del gobierno kaminoano. Escape de Kamino Guerras Clon La muerte de Jango Buscando venganza Convirtiéndose en cazarrecompensas Creando un sindicato Guerra Civil Galáctica Trabajando para Jabba Recompensa para el Señor Oscuro La caza de Han Solo En el sarlacc Apariciones * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *[[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Use the Force!'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Aftermath'' }} Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; images #12, 13, 14 * * * * }} __FORZARTDC__ Categoría:Cazarrecompensas Categoría:Clones humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos